It's Just A Kiss
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Du sollst mich küssen, Moons, was sonst'WIE BITTE' 'Nun stell dich nicht so an. Ist doch nur ein Kuss.'


_Disclaimer: Schlafsaal und Marauders nix meins...JKR wollte sie mir einfach nicht schenken °schmoll°_

_A/N: Ich musste es schreiben. Es war wie ein Wahn. Die Idee kam während ich zum 100sten Mal "It's in his kiss" in der Vonda Shepard Version hörte. Und die beiden sind einfach soo süß ;) V.a. wenn man sich die beiden in Hogwarts vorstellt °hehe°_

_Und nein, es ist kein slash, sorry ;)_

* * *

Der Schlafsaal ist leer. Das erste Mal seit langem. Ich geniese es allein zu sein. Nur ich und Shakespeare. Kein James, der mich ständig mit Fragen löchert. Kein Sirius, der mich ununterbrochen damit aufzieht. Dabei ist er Schuld! Er hat mich in diese Situation hineingeredet und eigentlich sollte ich darauf bestehen, dass er die Sache auch wieder in Ordnung bringt. Nur wie, ohne Annie entgültig vor den Kopf zu stoßen? Erst ja, dann nein. Sowas kann ich doch nicht machen, oder? 

"Du gehst mit Annie aus, hab ich gehört?"

Merlin, nein! Nicht _wieder_ dieses Thema!

Ich klappe Shakespeare zu und ziehe mir die Decke über den Kopf.

"Und bist offensichtlich sehr glücklich darüber. Willst du reden?"

"Nein."

Ich höre wie die Zimmertür geschlossen wird und ihre federleichten Schritte, die sich in meine Richtung bewegen. Sie zieht mir die Decke weg und ich vergrabe mein Gesicht ersatzweise in meinen Händen. Sie setzt sich zu mir aufs Bett, ich kann ihren Blick praktisch spüren.

"Was ist los? Keine Lust Annie zu treffen?"

"Doch."

"Aber...?"

Ich seufze. "Ich weiß nicht...keine Ahnung ob...ich sie wirklich...mag...ich meine _so_ mag."

"Und warum gehst du dann mit ihr aus?"

Ich hebe den Kopf und sehe sie an. Sie macht genau das Gesicht, das ich erwartet habe: Eine Augenbraue sehr skeptisch nach oben gezogen.

"Dein liebenswerter Cousin war so freundlich..."

"Ich würd ihn umbringen, wenn ich du wäre.", meint sie grinsend, zieht die Beine an und bringt sich in bequemere Position. "Meinen Segen hast du."

"Danke, Jo."

"Gerne doch.", gibt sie mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen zurück. "Nur das Problem seh ich noch nicht ganz. Wenn du nicht mit ihr ausgehen willst, sag ihr einfach ab."

"Es geht nicht darum nicht mit ihr ausgehen zu wollen. Ich mag sie. Sie ist nett. Aber..."

"Aber...", hakt Jo nach.

"Bei Merlin, sie will mit mir zu Madam Puddifoot."

"Oho."

Ich lasse mich auf meine Kissen fallen. "Wie gesagt, es ist nicht so, dass ich sie nicht mag. Aber...es ist...nunja...was von mir verlangt wird."

Jo schweigt eine Weile, zupft nur am Ende eines ihrer beiden Zöpfe. Sie hat Ähnlichkeit mit Pads, wenn er nachdenkt. _Wenn_ er mal nachdenkt.

"Wenn du sie nicht küssen willst, solltest du lieber absagen."

"Das ist es nicht.", sage ich kopfschüttelnd.

"Was dann?"

"Ich..." Merlin, hör ich eigentlich auch mal wieder auf mit der Stotterei? "Ich werde ... Ich kann sowas nicht."

Jo dreht sich zu mir, sieht mich an. "Das ist es?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

Sie grinst. "Na wenn das alles ist."

Ich sehe sie verwirrt an. Jo grinst immernoch und dreht sich vollständig zu mir um. Sie schiebt sich näher an mich, ihr Gesicht kommt meinem immer näher. Und ich? Ich sehe sie mit großen Augen an und lehne mich immer weiter zurück, bis der Bettpfosten meine weitere Flucht nach hinten stoppt. Jo hat inzwischen ihre Hände rechts und links von mir am Bett abgestützt, um nicht vollends auf mich zu fallen. Wenn jetzt irgendjemand reinkommt!

Irgendwie finde ich schließlich doch noch meine Stimme.

"Was, bei Merlins Barte, tust du da?"

"Ich versuche dich zu küssen, Schwachkopf."

"WAS?"

Jo lacht. "Dein Gesicht ist Gold wert, Kleiner."

Ich versuche ein wohl reichlich missglücktes Lächeln. "Und wozu soll das gut sein?"

"Ich will nur testen, ob es stimmt, dass du sowas nicht kannst."

"Aha."

"Dann mach mal."

"Was?", frage ich ziemlich verwirrt.

Jo verdreht die Augen. "Du sollst mich küssen, Moons, was sonst?"

"WIE BITTE?"

"Nun stell dich nicht so an. Ist doch nur ein Kuss."

"Jo...bitte...das...unmöglich...ich kann nicht..."

"Soweit waren wir schon."

"Du bist Sirius' Cousine.", versuche ich mich aus der Situation heraus zu reden.

"Schlechtes Argument. Hat nämlich nicht mal ihn davon abgehalten mich zu küssen."

Ich glaube, ich mache eben noch ein erstaunteres Gesicht als vorhin. Soll heißen noch ein blöderes. Jo jedenfalls lacht und zieht sich zurück. Sie setzt sich auf ihre Knie vor mich und auch ich kann mich wieder ordentlich hinsetzen.

"Nun schau doch nicht so geschockt.", meint sie amüsiert. "Ich war vier und wir waren auf dieser unglaublich laaaangweiligen Geburtstagsparty von Onkel Alphard und haben uns unter dem Buffettisch versteckt. Was soll ich sagen? Schokofrosch gegen Kuss, das war der Deal. Ich glaube, Pads hat mir immernoch nicht verziehen, dass ich auf diesem Wege zu Agrippa kam."

Ich lache. Merlin, das sieht Sirius wieder ähnlich. So raffiniert.

Doch wie ich bemerken muss steht ihm seine Cousine da um kein bisschen nach. Noch bevor ich reagieren kann ist sie nach vorne geschnellt und hat mich geküsst. Hat mich abgelenkt, nur um mich dann völlig unvorbereitet zu erwischen. Ich starre sie an.

"So schlimm?", fragt sie unschuldig grinsend, ihr Gesicht noch immer viel zu nah an meinem. Mein Herz fängt plötzlich an in einer seltsamen Frequenz zu schlagen. Ein komisches Kribbeln beginnt in meinem Bauch und eine Stimme in meinem Kopf flüstert ständig "Darauf hast du doch gewartet. Mach schon, küss sie!".

Ganz ruhig, Remus. Du schaffst das. Du wiederholst das hier nicht. Du bleibst einfach wo du bist. Tief durchatmen. Sie ist deine beste Freundin. Denk dran. Sie ist deine beste Freundin, sie ist deine beste Freundin, sie ist deine...

Merlin, meine Lippen sind schneller wieder auf ihren, als ich "Bibliothek" sagen kann. Ein überraschter Laut entkommt ihr. Was tue ich hier eigentlich?

Ich warte nur darauf, dass Jo mir, mehr oder weniger schmerzhaft, zu verstehen gibt, dass ich eindeutig zu weit gehe. Wir werden darüber lachen und die Sache in ein, zwei Wochen vergessen. Wir werd... ist das ihre Zunge? Ja, eindeutig! Merlins Bart!

Ich wusste gar nicht, dass jemand so sehr nach Zimt und Schokolade schmecken kann. Nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Ich kann nämlich von beiden nicht genug bekommen.

Ich ziehe sie näher an mich und schiebe es auf den Reflex. Jo vergräbt eine Hand in meinem Haar. Sie hat ja keine Ahnung, welche Freudensprünge sie damit beim Wolf auslöst. Der feiert ohnehin gerade seine eigene kleine Party.

"Hüstel, hüstel...stör ich euch?"

Wie vom Blitz getroffen fahren wir auseinander. James steht mit sehr breitem, sehr zweideutigem Lächeln in der Tür.

Mein Blick gleitet kurz zu Jo. Ihre Lippen sind feuerrot. Sie zupft an ihrem Hemd und schiebt den Rock zurecht, sodass er wieder ihre ganzen Oberschenkel bedeckt. Merlin, war ich das?

Ich schlucke und fahre mir durch mein zerzaustes Haar. James grinst nur noch breiter.

"Ein Wort, Potter, zu irgendjemanden, besonders zu Sirius, und du bist tot.", zischt Jo und erhebt sich von meinem Bett.

"Ach.", meint James nur amüsiert. "Ihr habt also nicht vor euer kleines _Verhältnis_ in die Öffentlichkeit zu tragen?"

"Es gibt kein _Verhältnis_!"

"Verzeih. Dann muss ich das falsch interpretiert haben. Sah nämlich verdammt danach aus, als würdet ihr euch gleich gegenseitig die Kleider vom Leib reißen wollen."

"Klappe, Potter." Wird Jo eben tatsächlich rot?

James lacht und sein Blick trifft mich. Ich sehe zu Boden. Merlin, was ist nur in mich gefahren?

"Pads wird das hier sicher brennend interessieren."

Ich bin so gut wie tot.

"Das glaube ich nicht, Jamie. Lass es mich so formulieren: Wenn Pads dies hier interessiert, wird Lily sicher interessieren, dass du letzte Woche in sehr verfänglicher Situation mit Mira gesichtet wurdest, und dass obwohl du ihr den Hof machst. Und jeder Tipp, der Lilys eventuelle Eroberung betrifft, wird mit sofortiger Wirkung eingestellt."

"Das ist Erpressung."

"Das ist das Leben, Jimbo!"

"Also gut. Pads erfährt nie von eurem was-auch-immer hier, wenn Lily niemals von Mira erfährt."

"Bei deiner Marauderehre?"

"Meinetwegen."

"Ich nehm dich beim Wort, Jim."

Und schon war Jo aus dem Schlafsaal verschwunden.

Seufzend lässt sich James auf mein Bett fallen. "Tu mir einen Gefallen, Moony."

"Welchen?"

"Such dir das nächste Mal ein Mädchen, dass _nichts_ von der Marauderehre weiß!"


End file.
